Coming Home
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: Dickon returns home from the war and stuff happens. Rated T just cause I can.
1. Dickon

**A/N Hello! This is my very first fanfic, so don't judge if it's awful. Just a quick note, I'm terrible at Yorkshire and an idiot when it comes to WW1. Anyways, please read and review (flames are ignored) and enjoy my fluffy little story.  
**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned these lovely characters, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about them :p**

Dickon Sowerby enlisted in the Great war in the year 1917. He was but seventeen years old. Coincidentally, he signed up for the army the same day a certain childhood companion of his left to spend a year abroad.

Many rumors began to float around about the young lad's sudden enlistment. Some swore that the kind and compassionate boy had joined to become a "real" man. Others suggested that his unusual behavior was due to the sorrow of his "one true love deserting him for the finer things in life". Although neither of these guesses were correct , they weren't exactly incorrect.

Dickon was aware that he did have a weakness for beauty, causing him to become rather soft, especially when he was dealing with nature and his friends. He also knew that the cold he felt in his heart was not due to the fact it was the middle of December, but instead the departure of a lass who he had in fact been infatuated with for many a year.

In truth, Dickon did not quite know what had prompted him to enlist in the army. All he knew was that it was that if it was the good lord's will, he would join the troops.

Dickon did not know when he enlisted that the war would only last for 11 more months. However, any war veteran can tell you that 11 months can make the difference between life or death. When the news of the war's end came, Dickon decided he would block the events of the last year from his mind as best her could. He would certainly not forget it, and his nightmares would always revolve around those painful days and sleepless nights, but using this technique, he never lost the gleam in his deep blue eyes.

He thought long and hard on his train trip home to the moor. Instead of lingering on the war, his mind slowly drifted to a time right before, and a girl he couldn't bring himself to say good bye to…

When Dickon stepped of the train, he was ambushed by a swarm of family members and fellow servants. However, he did not see who he was really looking for until the crowd disappeared to go back to their jobs and homes. Then he saw her. She was standing next to a plum tree, looking more contrary and sour than she ever had before. However, he had known her long enough to tell that this was all an act. Eh, if it pleased her, he would play along.

" Hullo there, Miss Mary!" he said cheerily.

" Hello there, Dickon." she sneered, not even making eye contact.

Dickon decided to try another approach.

" Has Ben been watchin' over thy garden while I've been gone?"

" He was at first. Then I came back and took over. By myself."

Dickon took Mary's hand, which was curled into a fist, into his own, but she quickly snatched it away.

He ran his hand through his curly copper hair and sighed.

" Can thy at least look a' me? 'ts been well o're a year since I've see yer lovely eyes. One glance 's all I'm askin'."

Mary suddenly snapped her head up to look at him. Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth went slightly ajar. She thought that after the long war his eyes would have turned a dull grey, or in the very least would have lost their sparkle. She was quite wrong. His eyes, which were already the color of the bright moor sky, seemed to have intensified to a shade so deep and lovely that it sent the heavens to shame. Mary quickly closed her mouth in embarrassment.

"There, you got your glance," Mary growled through closed teeth. She silently cursed herself for foolishly falling into his clever, somewhat predictable, incredibly evil trap. He sure knew her weaknesses.

Dickon gave her a wide grin and began to speak when Mary burst into tears.

" Dickon, you goddamn jerk!" she wailed before throwing her arms around him.

"Ooh, I hate you! Why do boys make things so difficult!" Mary sobbed into his freckled neck.

Dickon gently kissed her forehead before smiling into her soft golden locks.

" Aye, Mary. I've missed you too."

**Cool I finished! Man, these two are my total OTP ( of the week :D). This is based mostly on the musical version of Dickon, just cause i was listening to wick while i wrote this and I haven't see the movie in like forever. Anyways, this was originally a one shot in Dickon's point of view, but after a while I found myself writing in Mary's point of view. I liked her part, but I also liked the simplicity of my original idea, so I'll just post Mary's part as a bonus chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Buh-Ba-hi!  
**


	2. Mary Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Hello-lo-lo! This story is a one-shot, but I kinda wrote a bit from Mary's perspective that I liked so I just added it as a bonus chapter. Read and review please, but no flames allowed. However, constructive critiques are accepted and appreciated. Enjoy!**

Mary Lennox had mixed feelings about Dickon's return home. Of course she was thrilled and relieved to be seeing the one who she cared for more deeply than anyone on earth (including her cousin Colin, whom she loved dearly ), but she was also furious. However, Mary wasn't quite sure if her anger was based on the fact he had left the manor and the garden, or on the fact that he left her. She had been residing with a kind girl named Sara during her trip to London when she got her first (and only) letter from him. It read:

Dear Miss Mary,  
I hope you are having a graidely time in London. I am writing this letter to tell you that Ben will be watching over your garden 'till you get back. I don't know if anyone has told you yet, so I suppose I'll break the news to you. By the time you get this letter, I'll have been fighting for our fine country for about a month. Please don't take my departure personally. However, to prevent you from getting too sad or getting your hopes up, this will be my only letter. I've had a great time working with you and I can't wait to see you when you get home. If I get home. Never mind that. Just enjoy your time and try not to worry your pretty little head about your little gardener.

Sincerely,

Fondly,

With all my love,

Your Dickon

When she first got the note, she read it at least seven times before she faintly heard Sara's voice asking if she was alright. Mary took a deep breath and put a small pitiful smile on her face. Sensing her sorrow, Sara sent her up stairs to lie down. Mary, quite grateful her friend wasn't prying, left the tea table.

She read the letter every night after that. Even when she returned home she skimmed through it, try to analyze what Dickon was feeling while writing every word. Ugh! It was almost like he was just trying to be irritable. Except she was so fond of him that he could never irritable to her. Which made her even more irritated.

When Mary discovered Dickon was coming home, she didn't know how she would react. Would she slap him for making her so confused? Would she scream with delight and run up to him? Would she be so happy that she would grab his face to her's and kiss him passionately? Actually, that last suggestion was a bit too out of her character. Scratch that. All of her previous suggestions were out of character for anyone.

In the end, Mary decided that she would be as contrary as possible until he explained himself. However, her plans were foiled the second she saw his smile.

'**K hope you liked it. By the way, did you get the ****Little Princess**** referance? Yeah you probably did, but I just felt like asking . Anyway, thanks for reading and I hpe you will tune in for new stories real soon ! Buh-ba-hi!**


End file.
